Love her Love her not
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: Was it wrong to love her?... My best friend... I don't think so.  Ti/Vi. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Love Me

**_A/N: …I know I usually write Ti/Po, but ya know? I thought this would be a good story; there is no need to be too special about Guy x Girl things… I just liked this new idea, it's strange and _****different_, if you wanna to ask about how I came up with this, just PM me or ask in a review. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, I jut own Mei._**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Love me<strong>

I was looking at the blue sky. The blue sky in the orphanage. It was strange, but even being a tiger, I wasn't separated from the other kids, and I was happy about it. I already had some friends! One of them was a cute little white and pink bunny named Mei. For some reason, the caretakers were always watching her, separating her from her other friends; but it seemed that they didn't see anything that bad in me so they could take her away from me. So we sat there, in a long silence, comfortable but strange. Until Mei broke it:

"Tigress…"

"Uhu?" I reponded without looking at her.

"Do you like me?"

_Well, of course, you're my friend!_ I thought.

"Of course I do, Mei" I answered and looked at her "And you? Do you like me?"

She smiled and nodded happily at me. I nodded back and stared at the sky again.

Another silence filled the area. Again, I wasn't the one who answered.

"Tigress... Do you love me?"

I looked at her, wide eyed. Then I saw her worried glare and her missing smile, and my features softened slowly.

"I think I do…" I answered softly but with a hint of doubt, but of course, she seemed not to notice it when she smiled back again and hugged me lovingly.

"I love you too, Tigress" She said softly while I hugged her back.

We stayed in our embrace for some minutes before breaking apart to look at the sky again with big smiles on our faces. Then, a thought went into my head. A beautiful image…

"_Tigress, do you think we really should get married?" A little blur asked there. I couldn't tell what it was, boy or girl, high or short, I only knew I loved him/her so much…_

"_Of course we should, sweetheart" I answered smiling while getting my wedding dress on. The blur smiled back and hugged me. My smile went wider and I hugged back._

…_And the image blew off…_

My smile went wider and looked at the rabbit meside me -Mei. She smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at her, a warm feeling overcoming my complete body. She looked up a little and slowly came closer. My heartbeating went faster and faster; my breath went inside my lungs, not wanting to get out, and my hand went slowly to hers and held it tightly while still smiling at her with a thought:

_She is maybe th-_

But my thoughts were interrupted when the goat-caretaker came walking slowly closer to us.

As she slowly approached us, her eyes widened. I guess he saw our "lovers' position"

_Oh no…_

That was all I could think before the caretaker took my free hand and pushed Mei away, soft but firmly. The caretaker pulled me farther from Mei making me stand up and almost fall to the floor again.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

…_Mei…_

Another caretaker came and took Mei by the hand, pulling her up. The goat caretaker signaled the little bunny, her eyes still widened but unable to say anything after watching the romantic scene.

The other caretaker, a goose, blinked knowinly and asked:

"Did it happen again?"

The goat nodded.

I looked at Mei confused, but her head was down, maybe in shame, all I could see was that tears were starting to fill her eyes.

The two caretakers quickly looked away and started to walk, the goose dragging Mei somewhere while the goat did the same with me.

We walked and walked, upstairs and downstairs, through darkness and light. I could not see where we were going, but I knew it wasn't going to be fair.

At the end, we got to a big, metal gate. It opened slowly. It looked like a dungeon, something like the ones the caretakers talked about in the Halloween stories.

"Mei will explain everything from the next room" The goat explained softly "She'll make you understand why are you here."

She closed the door. Leaving me in the darkness.

I was so sad. I didn't know what I did wrong. Was it bad to love? I guess not. So why did they take me there?

My thougths were interrumped again, this time by a soft whimper coming from the next room.

_Mei! _

I ran and looked at the wall.

"Mei… Are you there?"

"_Tigress?"_ A little broken voice answered.

"Yes it's me!"

"_Tigress!"_ I could imagine how she jumped to the wall too.

"Mei, do you know where is here?" I asked with some fear. I heard her sigh.

"_Yes, I know."_ She answered slowly. _"We are in the dungeon"_

"Why?"

"_Because it's bad to love each other…"_

I couldn't believe that. It was jut impossible! Love is normal, isn't it?

She seemed to know what I was thinking and answered:

"_Love isn't wrong… But a girl loving another girl… They jut don't understand…" _I heard how her voice faded with sobs.

That's when it hit me. That love was… somehow… somewhat… Forbidden.

It was forbidden to like Mei...

It was forbidden to like girls...

It was forbidden to love them...

How would I survive without their love?

I knew I liked boys too, but I just couldn't stop staring at those bunny girls' cute little noses or the geese's tail either.

Hundreds of doubts now started to form in my mind.

_Am I normal? Am I strange? Am I just a weirdo? This was… This just… seems right. This isn't like the times when I asked for something I knew I didn't need. This isn't like the times when I look at someone and think they look worse than anything. This isn't like the times when it felt wrong. Now… it was just… right._

I squeezed my eyes and shut my mouth bitting my lip. I had to do something to comfort her…

There had to be _Something._

_Anything!_

And an idea came up to me. It was a little risky and someone might hear me…

…But Mei was worth the risk

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What do you think? Is it bad? Please review. I know it's short, but the next chapters will be longer. It'll be a multi-chapter, but I'll be sad if I don't get anything. And a sad me means bad and smaller chapters and longer delays and that goes for all my stories._**

**_Hasta luego!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

_**A/N: Yay! This story got 5 reviews! I'm so happy and excited! **_

_**Well, lets get going with the story, ok?**_

_**Warning: Small cruel scenes ahead. Remember that this is rated T for a reason.**_

* * *

><p><em>Again.<em>

_Push... Nothing..._

_Again._

_Push... Nothing!_

I shot open my eyes and looked at the metal gate. I couldn't move -my only forces were being used in pushing the brick on the wall; my arms were all tired and bleeding slightly because of the hard contact with the big brick; my legs were stiffened and aching; and my heartbeating a million per hour.

But I knew I had to do it. My reason hit my heart and soul softly, thinking the same:_Mei._

I had to do this...

For Mei...

_Push... Creeeek…_

"..."

_It moved!_

I heard a small gasp comming from the other side. I guess Mei also noticed the brick moving an inch from its place.

I got exited. Once more...

_Push... Craaaack…_

Three inches more!

I decided to push again, but this time with all my might. The brick had to move! I counted whispering softly:

"1...2...3…"

_Push!_

"…" _Thud!_

_It worked!_

I heard an excited yelp and saw Mei walking quickly towards the rectangular hole.

"Mei…" I muttered and my paw reached into the hole, trying to grab her paw.

"Tigress…" She took my hand and held it tightly.

We stayed in a little silence.

"Mei, please tell me again, why are we here?" I pleaded squeezing her hand. "Tell me, why have they prohibited this love?"

Mei didn't answer. I guess it was painful or something… maybe shock, but I didn't know.

Until she sighed.

"Tigress, we are here because it's bad to love each other…" She said letting the words fade with the silence.

I didn't say anything and let her continue.

"Here in China, it's wrong for a girl to love another girl…" She explained softly. "It's the same for a boy to love another boy…"

I blinked and bit my lip, trying not to run into the small hole and look at her in the eyes, those purple eyes…

"Tigress, they know how I am… but they… They consider me as a _what…_" She emphasized the last word. "They don't understand that I like girls… I've always done!" I heard her voice start to break again.

_But… I don't always like girls…_

My thought flew in my mind like a feather falling from the sky; slowly and carefully.

"I've been hitting on some girls and, when I get them to like me… and to be my girlfriends… those caretakers take them away…" She said almost choking with a knot in her throat. "I… I don't want to take you away Tigress… I love you… I love you way too much…"

I was shocked. Mei, the cute little bunny, was crying… Crying for me! I just couldn't let her. I loved her too. Maybe not in the way she did… But I loved her.

I closed my eyes in pain. This hurt… My lungs didn't catch any breath; my throat wasn't working; my heart ached badly, and my stomach had a big knot… It hurt so badly…

We stayed in silence. A long and painful silence...

I squeezed her hand and whispered to her:

"I love you too Mei… I promise we will go from here, I promise we will have a good life. We can go far… farther than anyone. Hide from the caretakers…"

I smiled at the thought. Again the beautiful image was starting to get into my mind… until Mei said something… Something that made my heartbeating stop:

"No, Tigress. We won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt… This is a path I will take alone..." She said with a soft and sincere voice.

"But… But why?"

"Because, Tigress, we get to hurt each other right now. Maybe when we're older. But, right now, it'll only make us fall" She softly stroked my paw with hers. "You already know, I break easily. You already know, I love you. And most of all, you already know you're not like me."

Ok… That last confused me.

And as if she had read my thoughts, she explained with a chuckle.

"You like boys too, Tigress, we both know that. But maybe, when we are older, and you get to understand all this, if you get to be the strong woman I know you will be, if you get to be the best of the best, we'll be together, or at least you'll find someone that's worth of you; but you have to give all of yourself. I promise you'll be happy someday."

I bit my lip. All that... gave me something to think…

She took a deep breath and let my hand go. I heard her gates open.

"_It's time, Mei." _

I saw from the hole how Mei stood up and walked solemnly towards a cloaked figure.

_What's happening?_

I walked on my toes and looked through the window. It had metal bars, just like the gate. Through it, I could see how Mei and the cloaked one walked to the backyard, but then, the cloaked figure and Mei positioned themselves somewhere where I couldn't see anything.

I groaned and looked for something to get a better look.

And then, I spotted the hole. I took a deep breath and tried to move into it. It was so narrow. I struggled and struggled until I got to the next room –Mei's.

I tried to get up and start to walk towards the window, but I felt pain. I looked at myself and saw I was bruised. My vest was all torn, my knees and paws were bleeding, and my fur was completely messed up and some strands had fallen.

I tried to ignore the pain and got up. And then, I slowly and painfully walked towards the window.

There I saw the cloaked figure and Mei. The figure was facing Mei's back and Mei was looking at the floor. I thought she was ashamed or something.

She slowly started to unwrapp her vest that, for some strange reason, was like mine. Mei let her back uncovered and I saw something on it. As I struggled to see what it was, I saw it was a mark. But not only a mark. It was a big scar that went all over her back. It looked so painful.

I widened my eyes and tried to look closer, guessing about what the cloaked one was going to do.

"Ready?" I heard the figure as Mei.

Mei just closed her eyes and nodded.

The figure nodded back and took out something. It looked like a belt, only thinner. The claoked one hesitated. My mind went off with so many thoughts.

_..What is it going to do?_

It stepped closer to Mei.

…_Will she be okay?_

Mei bit her lip.

…_Is this going to hurt her?_

The figure took the belt in its right paw and looked at Mei.

…_What is happening?_

And soon, my questions were answered:

The cloaked figure had taken the belt like going to hit something. I tried to yell. I tried quickly to brake the bars. I tried to stop it. But it was too late. He swung the belt and hit Mei's back. Painfully and hard.

"_Mei…"_

A big scream filled the backyard.

Mei softly collapsed on the floor and her vest got on again in the way with the help of the air.

Some blood started to fall from her wound. But she didn't move.

The cloaked figure moved towards her and shaked her softly. But Mei still didn't move.

I gasped and started breathing hardly.

_No, it couldn't be. Not now, not her… She-she promised… _

The cloaked one shaked her faster.

"…_or at least you'll find someone who's worth of you…" _

The figure stood up and looked down solemnly at her.

_No… it couldn't be… She couldn't know…_

I started crying like hell, nothing could stop me. My sobbing could be heard all over Bao Gu… It was just too much… I couldn't… This wasn't…

..._Real_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ='( Poor sweet girl… I kind of liked her… But well, this story is going to get going, no matter how hard it gets for Tigress. **_

_**Well, to answer some reviews, this idea of the story –which is now completely prepared and decided, unlikely from my other stories—was made from my own feelings. Yeah, even if you don't understand, I'm bisexual. But well, to get going, please tell me what you thought!**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Walls

**A/N: Thanks God I finally finished this chapter! It was so long... Thanks to the reviewers too! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Walls<strong>

_No… This is… It isn't…_

A scream sounded in the air. It echoed all over the room. Like a cave on a mountain, echoing every voice that came from all the ones that ventured in it. But this cave seemed to cry everything that this traveler gave. A traveler from not too far that yelled… That shouted…

It was my scream.

It was loud… painful… horrible… agonizing… bitter…

A Sob.

I couldn't believe it. My life changed again. 6 years after my parent's death, my life went out of my soul again. I was a 9-year-old with no one in life, except my friends and the orphanage –but of course, I would not live forever there. Everyone knew that a nine-year-old would be stubborn, and if nobody adopted me at ten, I knew my rage would flow with no control.

And at that age, my obstination would go until top. I would agree with no one. I would destroy things. Nothing could stop me. And I would be so sorry from the inside, but on the outside… Nothing would happen… Some memories would became too hard to let them go, some thoughts would be too dangerous to let them flow and they would not get out… Never. I would need to go when I could, and enjoy the time I still had here –less than a year. But maybe I couldn't enjoy it.

I looked at the walls. They were starting to close. To enclose me. Those four walls were muttering the same thing in the darkness. They were saying the same, always the same:

"You killed her. You left her. You didn't do anything to help her"

All over again, those three sentences again and again. I looked at them and yelled, closing my eyes and putting my paws over my ears.

"I couldn't!" I yelled, "It wasn't my fault!"

"You should have help her…" The walls whispered deviously, "You should've been better. You should've been stronger. You should've been… _Perfect_…"

But… But I knew I couldn't… I couldn't be perfect, I was just too little… Too small… Too weak…

"I… I'll try to be better" I whispered to the walls, crying my eyes out because of all the pain.

Even thought I said that, I knew trying wasn't going to help, so I thought of something that could help better…

…_A promise…_

"I… I promise I'll be better" I muttered sniffing while my eyes closed slowly, blinking every now and then. "I promise… I will protect the… The next person I… I fall in love with…"

I was falling asleep and I knew it. But I couldn't help but think that if I ever fall in love again—which I doubted very much— I would take care of him/her with all my heart and soul, I would try to be stronger than before.

But, before going to sleep, I should try to explain the caretakers about me. I knew that I couldn't get it in one night, but I could start thinking. Maybe it could be a word. A new word that everybody would use to describe me and the ones like me. The ones that liked guys and girls at the same time… What word could it be?

* * *

><p>That night I didn't dream at all –or something like that.<p>

I didn't know why, but I couldn't sleep. Nightmares were atacking everywhere, but I already knew they were just nightmares… When I woke up I kept myself thinking of the word, but sometimes it didn't help, I could fall asleep in nightmares again… And the real pain already came from the outside of the dungeon to the inside of my heart. The pain was unbearable, horrible. I felt how someone slowly slid its hand into my chest, the chilling feeling of an unknown animal crepting to my heart. Its hand squeezing my heart with its cold nails, drilling it until I felt weaker than ever.

I looked at the darkness. There was darkness everywhere. There was coldness, bitterness… Silence. Especially in my heart.

But… the cause of my lack of sleep wasn't that, and I already knew what it was… I just didn't know how to find it… It was just so weird…

_"Dream… Tigress… Sleep…"_

The same I-know-it-all-and-I'll-help-you voice sounded in my mind softly, motherly… Like a mother's whisper to her daughter. I couldn't help but feel sad about the memories of my mother singing a lullaby to me in the night. Missing her just felt so… So right…

_Mama… Forgive me…_

I listened to the motherly whisper and let my mind flow into the dream land. This time no nightmares came, no sleep-crying anymore… Just a peaceful dream about me and Mei…

The dream had no sound –not that it was needed since Mei and me didn't talk at all, but still an important detail.

We were lying on the grass, near the tree again, almost falling asleep. We were holding hands lovingly and her head was on my chest. I felt like I needed to protect her, my belonging. It was strange because when I liked a guy, I always wanted to be protected, to belong to someone. But it was different with girls… They looked so weak to me. So fragile, so small, so beautiful…

The lack of sound and sleep made my dream start to blurry out slowly. And then, the blur became a black rectangle, covering all my mind so I started not dreaming at all, just watching a black image making me recover from my exhaustion and all the tiredness.

I knew something was protecting me, saving me from everything bad from the outside and keeping me safe and sound in the inside… I knew I would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Tigress… Tigress wake up"<p>

I already heard that voice coming. It was so familiar… Those steps, those moves… I knew who that person was.

"Yu?..."

My whisper sounded tired, weakened by the sobs I cried the night before. Maybe as tired as my eyes, that opened just a milimeter, giving me just a blurry vision of the wall and the gate.

"Yes Tigress, it's me"

I made a great effort and opened my eyes completely. I was surprised to see it wasn't dark. Maybe I overslept or something because it seemed to be something near noon. The sun was bloody red and I thought I had slept all morning, but not the night. I definitely didn't sleep in the night, and I knew it.

"Yu… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same."

The gray wolf walked up to me reaching a hand for me to help me up. I held his hand and slowly got to my knees.

Yu kneeled in front of me. He was a dark gray wolf with beautiful blue eyes. Being a male, of course, he was taller than me, but just for a few inches.

_He's using something weird..._

My thought came after watching that his dressing wasn't the usual white pants and shirt vest, but this time was black. And black wasn't usual for him. He always said black was the color of depression, and he was the happiest orphan you could find. Sometimes I think that he was the happiest kid in this world. I guess his name suits him perfectly, he was always happy and his blue eyes could draw a beautiful rainfall.

"What were you doing here, Tigress?" Yu asked softly.

"I… came here with Mei" I held back the need to facepalm. Why couldn't I say all the truth for once?

"Mei?" He asked. As if he didn't know who was Mei!

"Yes, Mei. The bunny with cute ears"

"Cute… ears…?"

Oh-oh…

I clenched my fists and slammed them to the floor, and I felt how it broke a little under them.

I screwed it! Just because of his questions. Stupid questions! Why couldn't he just stop asking questions?

Yu arched an eyebrow. He have never seen me mad —nor that I got mad easily either. My head went down, as did my eyes. My chin rested on my chest, while it went up and down because of my slow breathing, I was so tired…

Some seconds went off.

My eyes looked up, but my head remained on its place. I didn't want to move more than necessary. My eyes landed on Yu, the fiery color going through the watery one. I saw nothing but fear in those eyes, those skies shining so brightly. I closed my own eyes and just started to get up, stumbling a little. Yu just watched me while my hands went to rest on the left wall. I almost landed on Yu while stumbling to it, but he didn't seem to care.

My head landed on the wall too, but this time softer than how my hands did. Yu got up and looked at me. I was crying.

"Tigress…" He whispered while placing a paw on my shoulder and turning me around softly. "Do you know what happened to Mei?"

I didn't answer. I knew what happened, but I really didn't want to admit it. Dead didn't seem real in that moment, and I didn't want to remember anything about it.

"Tigress, do you know what happened?" He asked me reaching for my chin. He made me look at him while placing a thumb on it.

I nodded and looked away. He stared at me, still not moving his paw from there.

"You saw her…" He said after a moment.

I thought he saw it in my eyes. The truth in my soul.

"You saw her… dying"

Just when he said it I kind of thought I already knew that…

"Yeah… dying…" I mumbled with pain. "Like my parents" I snnaped with a harsh tone while opening my eyes.

I knew that I was getting very obnoxious, but I didn't care. The memory of Mei in the backyard the day before… The memory of my burnt house… The fire, the screaming, the running, the other tigers… Mama… Papa…

…It hurt too much. I did absolutely nothing… It was just… unforgivable.

"Yu…" I shook my head slowly. I knew I was going to cry. "…just go."

"But Tigress-"

"Just. Go." I snnaped again, harder this time. My eyes were throwing fire at him.

"I…" It seemed that he wanted to say something, but he knew better: "Goodbye Tigress" He said with a sigh. I made him sad… Sadder than what I thought he could ever be… The happiest guy was deppressed…

…I made another mistake.

I was sorry about it too.

I watched him walking through the big gate. Before he even crossed the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me.

"You should come. We'll have a funeral for her." Yu muttered, "It'd be the last chance to see her… And maybe say sorry…"

Then he disappeared. He turned around the corner and I didn't see him for a moment. I kept thinking just one thing for a complete minute:

_Mei's… Funeral?..._

I ran to the gate. And I saw him standing in front of the stairs, walking in his usual slow pace. His eyes were looking down too, but they were a strange jade color…

"Yu!"

Yu stoped again, this time with a foot in the air. He looked at me while his foot slowly lay down.

"What, Tigress?" His voice sounded a little harsh… Like mean.

I stared at my feet shyly and slowly walked up to him.

"I… I will go."

Yu blinked in surprise, but he nodded and his face became softer after a moment.

"Come on," He said while starting to walk upstairs, "It'll be in the backyard."

His eyes became softer with each step, and they slowly turned back to a watery blue again.

I blinked a couple of times and decided to ask him later. Then I slowly followed him, still looking down. A thought went into my mind while walking on the first step:

_The Backyard…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. I'm sorry for doing that to the sweet Mei. She was so cute... She reminded me of someone...**

**Anyways, if you have any questions about anything, ask me in a review or PM me. And if you see an error, please tell me; I hate when I have them and I'll change it immediately. Thanks.**

**Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4: So what?

_**A/N:** Ok, sorry for the long delay. Really. I don't have much time usually. So Sorry! I will try to update faster and make them larger, but I can't promise. _

* * *

><p><strong>So What?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Backyard…<em>

The terrible memory went through my mind, like millions of images flashing in front of my eyes, quickly and, somehow, unexpectedly.

My thoughts flew by into the image of Mei, standing proud and looking solemnly at the floor. As if it had the answer for all her problems – of all our problems.

I felt this was a torture. It was something that I actually deserved: A small but painful torture. Or so I thought.

Maybe I didn't, or maybe I did. I couldn't know, but I didn't want it. I definitely didn't.

The seconds flew. A minute went by and the images kept going. Another minute came and I decided to snap back to reality. The memories could become too strong; there would be another round of crying and another round of a pounding head. I really thought I didn't need all that over again.

There were many things I didn't need, and many of them I already had them.

I looked at the stairs, hoping Yu was still there. And yes, he was there. The gray wolf was still walking upstairs with his usual slow pace –it surprised me to see he was in the third step and going for the fourth.

I sighed with a bit of exasperation. Sometimes Yu was way too calmed. For what I knew, it was strange in a wolf and a tiger to be peaceful. And yes, maybe I sometimes lost my nerves and destroyed something, but Yu didn't. Yu was always peaceful, and whenever I lost my temper, he was always there to help me. We were good friends, yes. I liked him, yes. Somehow, it was the way I liked Mei. I like-liked him and Mei, merely as if they were equals.

But there was a little difference; I protected Mei, and I would be protected by Yu.

I shook off all those thoughts and slowly walked to the stairs, trying not to stumble and fall.

But luckiness wasn't with me that day: I tripped over the first 10 steps and Yu didn't seem to notice how I got more desperate with each one, or how I almost fell on him when I stumbled with my own feet in the 20th step.

Even thought, I knew some sunlight was worth the risk.

And it did. When we got at the end of the stairs, we saw another window where some sun was filling the area with light. But I already knew we weren't outside. Judging by the multiple stairs, windows, and halls I went through before with the caretaker, we wouldn't be outside before morning. Even knowing that, Yu's face kept unexpressive. Almost happy, I guess. I could almost see the ghost of his smile. But there was the key word: Almost.

I saw how he slowly walked through large halls and spooky doors as I followed him. I kind of thought we were lost when I saw Yu started to go downstairs so I opened my mouth and left a small squeaking sound out. I thought he would hear it and come with me and help me. Like the gentleman everyone knew Yu was.

Yet, he kept walking.

I sighed and kept following. There was no use trying to convince him of telling me where we were. It was the mysterious Yu who we were talking about. He never says more than what is needed.

So, even if I knew there was no use I tried to reach him and walk beside him. But, when the stairs finished and another hall started, I knew I would get desperate soon.

Pretty soon.

Finally, the sunlight.

I could see the sun shining. It was near night, so just some rays arrived to my face, and a soft breeze appeared and blew over my fur. After the smothering days in the dungeon, I was finally out. Finally a little happy after the torment, I guess.

But still not so happy. And there was just one reason: Mei was still dead. Her words were still running through my head. Every word was still like a crying river –the teardrops keep falling on and on.

_On and on… _I thought, enjoying how it sounded. _Like life, it goes on and on until something stops it…_

Somehow, the thought seemed acid… Like something sour in my mind. Salt maybe… A kind of salt that was spread all over my head… With the thoughts of Mei in those small dots: every single white speckle had an image.

I looked at Yu and saw he was far away from where I was. How much did I stay like that? It was weird that he was closer to the backyard than me. He was already near the three where Mei and I were caught… where everything started.

Before I could drift away in my own thoughts, I ran so I could catch him up, still thinking it was weird that he was faster than my mind. But well, he was always weird and mysterious, so I couldn't worry much –I was used to it.

As I arrived to his side, I tripped again trying to get to his slow pace again. It was too slow for me. _So, so slow…_

I yawned.

This was getting bored, and Yu didn't notice. Again. I looked like a ghost for him: Someone that was there, but no one cared about that. Not even the sweet, caring Yu. His thoughts must have been pretty interesting if he was acting that way.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked while looking at him.

"Things," He said simply.

"Like what?"

The innocence in my voice surprised me, but I kept my composure.

"Like that."

I blinked. I didn't understand what he meant, so I followed his gaze to the rest of the backyard, until I got to see the cause of his seriousness: everything seemed dead– All the flowers looked dark and the sky was completely gray–. Everything seemed so sad. The sun appeared for moments and then the clouds covered it again and again.

Something was wrong.

"Yu… What's wrong?"

He didn't answer at the moment. I slowly reached a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

He slowly turned around to face me.

"You"

I widened my eyes and slowly walked backwards.

_Me?_

"What… What did I do wrong?"

He laughed. This was totally wrong… Yu may giggle sometimes, but he never laughed.

"Wrong?" Yu blurted, "You did nothing wrong. You just didn't notice me, your_ friend_ Yu."

That got me even more scared… and confused. I walked backwards faster… And I fell, and Yu didn't notice. _Again._

"You didn't notice the friend you always had. I was always there for you! But no, you got in love with a girl. Let alone, a bunny!"

"So what?" I screamed with tears almost falling from my eyes.

Yu seemed surprised by the answer, so I took advantage and stood up.

"I fell in love with her. So what? No one explains me!" I walked nearer, too enraged to care of what could happen, "And then you come and tell me this! I don't understand Yu. I can't understand…" I sighed softly and turned around.

"Tigress…" I looked over my shoulder, inviting him to keep talking. He doubted, "Be careful"

I turned again and kept walking.

My head suddenly hurt.

And everything went black.


End file.
